Poker Night
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: House, Wilson, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, and Cuddy get together one night at the hospital to play some Texas Hold’em.


**Poker Night**

Author: Mrs. Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13 or T

Pairing/s: None really

Category: General/Humor

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Mild language

Summary: House, Wilson, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, and Cuddy get together one night at the hospital to play some Texas Hold'em.

A/N: A little warning to you all, this is what becomes of being bored on a Sunday evening. And also to make this more realistic, I actually have a shuffled deck of cards sitting in front in me, that I'm going to deal hands out of. Oh, and I know that there are certain rules to the way the game is played, but I'm not really going by those rules in this story. Anyway, please read and review.

It was just after seven on Thursday evening; a small group of people sat around a large table in the middle of the Diagnostic Conference room. "I can't believe I agreed to do this," Lisa Cuddy muttered from where she sat at the table.

"I thought you wanted me to do my clinic duty?" House asked as innocently as he possibly could.

"I do, that's why I agreed to this," Cuddy replied.

House smirked as he reached down and pulled out a bag of brightly colored Poker chips and a deck of brand new cards.

"Yes, but that's no reason why _we_ should be here," Foreman said, indicting himself, Chase, Cameron and Wilson.

House still didn't reply, he just continued with what he was doing; dumping the chips out of the bag and starting to sort them into six equal piles.

"He wants to prove a point," Wilson told them.

"What, that he's better than all of us at Texas Hold'em?" Chase retorted. Wilson gave him a meaningful look, but didn't say anything. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Okay everyone," House said vibrantly as if he hadn't heard a word of the other's conversation. "You all know how to play right?"

A chorus of "yeah" was heard as they all sat up straighter in their chairs.

"Good then," House continued. "I'll start." He placed the dealer chip in front of himself and threw one white chip into the centre of the table. He waited for the others to follow suit before dealing two cards to each of them.

House stared at his cards: two Jacks. He then looked up to see all eyes on him, "Uh, what to do?" he said, before smirking and tossing a blue chip into the middle of the table.

Wilson was next and he wasn't quite sure what to do. In his hand, he held a six and seven of different suits. Finally deciding that it was too early in the round to fold, he too tossed a blue chip onto the table.

Cameron looked at the four and ten she held in her right hand for a few seconds, before making up her mind to call as well.

Foreman had a King and Queen and didn't really need to think before he tossed his blue chip on the table.

Chase held a three and four in his hand, "I'm out," he said, before putting his cards face down on the table. Cameron frowned at him, but didn't say anything.

Cuddy sighed as she stared down at a six of spades and a nine of hearts. "Call," she said, and pushed a blue chip into the middle of the table.

House grabbed the remainder of the deck and placed three cards face up on the table: a three of hearts, a two of hearts, and a two of diamonds.

"Damn," Chase said, "shouldn't have folded." House just smirked as he tossed another blue chip onto the table: he had two pair now and he hoped that no one had anything higher than a Jack or another two.

"Fold," Wilson said as he placed his cards face down on the table.

Cameron followed Wilson and folded as well.

Foreman, mostly just because he wanted to see what House had that kept him betting, called it.

Cuddy wasn't sure what to do: she had nothing but the pair of twos that sat on the table. She didn't want to loose to House or Foreman, but on the other hand, they both could be bluffing. She called it.

House grinned at her as he turned over another card: a five of diamonds. "Check," he said.

Foreman thought for a moment, wondering if he should bluff just to see what House would do. But at the last second decided not to and checked.

Cuddy still didn't have anything worth betting over and checked as well; after all it was better than folding at the moment.

"Alright, last one," House said, as turned over the final card of their first round: a ten clubs.

Just for the hell of it, House threw in a white chip.

"Fold," Foreman said, hoping that Cuddy would call, so he could see what House had.

Alas, Cuddy didn't think it was worth it and folded, surrendering the pile of chips to House.

He smirked, "see what did I tell you?" he received an eye-roll from several of the others. "And no, Foreman, I am not telling you what I had." Foreman just shook his head.

As he continued to gather his winning chips, Wilson snagged the dealer's chip and placed it in front of himself. Immediately everyone tossed in their starting white chip and Wilson then passed out the cards.

Wilson looked at his cards: a three and six, both diamonds. "Check," he said.

Cameron held an eight of hearts and a King of spades. She checked as well.

Damn these cards, Foreman thought as he stared at his King of Diamonds and four of hearts. "Check," he said, rather uninterestedly.

Chase wondered what he was going to do: he considered briefly throwing in a white chip, as he a King and five of hearts, but checked anyway.

Cuddy was the one that finally did something; she held a Jack and Ace of hearts in her hand and threw in a white chip.

House felt that Wilson had screwed him over in his dealing. He had been dealt a seven of hearts and Jack of diamonds, at least they could've been of the same suit, he thought as he somewhat frustratingly tossed another white chip into the middle of the table.

This meant that everyone else at the table either had to call or fold before Wilson could deal out the next cards.

Wilson, Cameron, Chase and Foreman all put in their white chips.

The next three cards that Wilson turned over were, an Ace of diamonds, a four of spades and a seven of clubs.

Wilson had to debate over what to do: at the moment he only had a high card Ace, but on the other hand, all he needed was a five to come up and he'd have a straight. After several seconds he decided on checking again.

Cameron checked, but only because she could, otherwise she would've folded, she had nothing worth betting or calling over.

Huh, Foreman thought, he had a pair of fours. This at the moment looked to be the utmost hand at the table, unless Chase, Cuddy, or House had anything higher. He threw in a white chip.

Chase called it, hoping for six and a three or an eight to show up for a straight.

Finally! Cuddy thought, as she desperately tried to hide the grin that was creeping into her face. She had a pair of Aces. She upped the bet by throwing in a blue chip.

Great, House thought as noticed the smile on his boss' face, she's got something. He looked down at the cards in his hand and then back at the ones on the table. Eh, he had a pair of sevens, that wasn't considered two bad for second betting round. House decided to call it, throwing in a blue chip.

Back to Wilson, he either had to call or fold. He had seen the look on Cuddy's face when it had been her turn; it was a good possibility that she had something good. His head was telling him to fold, that it wasn't worth it. But his gut on the other hand was telling him that it was just a game, there was no real money involved, and that he was after all only one card away from a straight. He called it.

"Go ahead and fold, Cameron," House told her. "We all know you've got nothing." She looked up and glared at him.

"Maybe I do have something," she said as coolly as she could manage and threw the blue chip onto the table.

"Call," Chase said, before House could say anything about his Poker skills.

Neither Cuddy nor House decided to bet anymore and so once it returned to Wilson he flipped over the fourth card: a queen of diamonds.

Well, it wasn't a five, Wilson thought, although it is a diamond. "Check," he said.

"Check," Cameron said.

Foreman continued the checking and so did Chase, Cuddy and House.

Wilson flipped over the last card, praying for a five or a diamond. "Damn," he muttered as he saw a three of spades appear. "Check, and if anyone bets I'm done with this round."

Cameron also checked.

Foreman, having his pair of fours, threw in a white chip; Wilson and Cameron both simultaneously sighed and folded out of turn.

Chase had nothing at all and folded.

Cuddy with her pair of Aces called it.

"Fold," House said, annoyingly turning his hand face down and glaring at Wilson.

"What!" Wilson asked, innocently.

"Your dealing skills are shit," House replied.

"Hey, you're just mad because Cuddy wouldn't allow you to deal the entire game," Wilson returned. "You probably cheated last round anyway."

"Did not!" House countered somewhat childishly, Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Alright, boys, let's not start a fight," Cuddy said, House glared at her. "Foreman, I've got a pair of Aces, you got anything better?"

"No," he replied, "a pair of fours." He tossed his hand on the table face up for the others to see. Cuddy did the same before claiming her chips.

Wilson gently pushed the dealer chip towards Cameron. She took it and the deck of cards, which she shuffled a couple of times, just to prove to House that _she _wasn't cheating.

She passed out two cards to each of her colleagues before grabbing her own: two of spades and a queen of diamonds. "Check," Cameron said, setting her cards face down in front of her and folding her arms.

Foreman held a seven and a ten, both of hearts. He threw in another white chip, and Cameron let out a sigh.

Well, it's only a white chip, Chase thought as he stared at his two of hearts and three of diamonds. "Call," he said, tossing his white chip into the middle of the table.

Cuddy didn't like what she was seeing at all. "Fold," she said, resignedly putting her two of diamonds and nine of clubs face down on the table.

House smirked, he knew that Cuddy knew she was going to loose the game. He didn't like his hand either, but House was a gambler and wondered if he could possibly bluff his way through this round. He tossed a blue chip onto the table.

Wilson knew what House doing, he had, accidentally of course, gotten a glimpse of the cards his friend held in his hand. Wilson didn't have much of nothing either, a jack of spades and a three clubs, but he still called it, hoping that he could beat House at his own game.

Cameron folded. Chase and Foreman both called. When it came to back to House, he vaguely contemplated betting again, but came up with a better idea. "Let's up the stakes a little," he said.

"Oh God," Chase said. Foreman and Cameron looked at him. Cuddy sighed, and Wilson looked interestedly at House.

"What are we playing for now?" Cuddy said, impatiently.

"Now, now," House said, an evil smile plastered on his face. "I will tell you once you all agree to continue with the game." He looked around at them all, no one said a word. "Fine," he said, and went to grab the small of pile of chips in the middle of the table.

"Wait!" Cameron said. "I'm in."

House looked up at her, "Good. Any other takers?"

"Me," Cuddy said.

"Me too," Came Chase's reply.

"I'm in," Foreman said.

A silence followed his reply, House turned to Wilson. "Well, Jimmy?"

Wilson sighed, figuring that whatever House had in mind couldn't be _that_ bad, "fine, I'm in." Sadly, he was wrong, very wrong indeed.

"Great! The person with the least amount of chips at the end of the game, not only has to take my clinic hours for the month; they get a nice little kiss, _on the lips_, from Jimmy over here!" House grinned at the shock that appeared on everyone's faces, especially Wilson's. "The winner gets bragging rights." House turned and whispered into Wilson's ear, "The only way you're going to get out of this is to either win or loose. One of which you are incapable of doing."

"What!" Wilson choked out. "You…you can't be serious!" House raised his eyebrows. Damn him! Wilson thought. "Especially with the ratio of men to women in this game! It'd be a lot better if you'd chosen Cameron or Cuddy instead of me."

"But you're the prettiest, I'm sure everyone sitting at this table would like to get some from you, whether they're male or female. I'm just helping them along!" House sat up in his chair, somehow he'd managed to stun Wilson into silence, either that or his friend had finally given in. "Now, just to be nice I'll check."

Wilson tapped his knuckles on the table top, unwilling to say the word.

Cameron turned over the next three cards: a jack and queen of hearts and a five of clubs.

Foreman inwardly rejoiced, he now only needed another heart to show up for a flush. The chances were good, but he wasn't sure whether he wanted to bet or not. He knew it was best that he kept as many chips as he could, and finally decided that he would only bet his hand if another heart came up. "Check," he said.

Chase also checked, he had absolutely nothing, so if any one decided to bet, he was done with this hand.

House had nothing, but he threw in a blue chip anyway.

Wilson currently had the best hand at the table, but wasn't aware of it. He called House's bet.

Foreman also called, Chase folded. Leaving House and Wilson to check.

Cameron flipped over a five of diamonds.

Foreman checked, only having the pair of fives on the table. He had a feeling, though that House was going to bet.

He did, but only a white chip. He was beginning to worry that his bluffing wasn't going to work.

Wilson smiled, he now had two pair and he also knew that House had nothing but the pair of fives that sat on the table. He called it though, instead of raising, hoping that Foreman had nothing higher than him.

Foreman threw in his white chip, then House and Wilson both checked.

The fifth and final card to appear on the table this round was a four of spades.

"Damn," Foreman said. "Fold."

"You might as well fold too, Jimmy," House said, Wilson quirked an eyebrow at him. "You can't beat me." He tossed in a green chip.

"Oh, really?" Wilson retorted, and reached for his small pile of red chips. He picked up _three_ and placed them into the increasingly growing pot.

Everyone else suddenly became interested and leaned intently on the table, waiting to see who was going to win.

House wasn't sure if Wilson really had something good or if he was just playing with him. Normally, House could read Wilson really well, but there was just something about the way he threw those red chips onto the table, told him that Wilson was confident in what he was doing. Part of House wanted to raise, but the other part told him not to.

With one last glance at Wilson, House pushed his _entire_ pile of chips into the centre of the table.

"Call," Wilson stated simply.

House's heart rate immediately jumped. He was going to loose and he knew it. Which meant that he had to do his _own_ clinic hours; he was only hoping that Wilson didn't decide to kiss him.

"Well?" Wilson's voice cut across his thoughts.

"Pair of fives, Ace kicker."

The smirk that settled on Wilson's face told House that he was about to head up shit creek. "Two pair, jacks and fives."

House just watched as Wilson drew the huge pile of chips toward himself. "You aren't going to kiss me are you?"

"Well, you did come up with the idea…"


End file.
